


Once upon a dream

by etxaberri



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Abstract, dream - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etxaberri/pseuds/etxaberri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are no names, only allusions. And too much abstraction, so - I barely have words to say something more. Just a dream.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. side I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nine Eleven Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252402) by [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/pseuds/Subtilior). 



> There are no names, only allusions. And too much abstraction, so - I barely have words to say something more. Just a dream.

Мне снился сон, подобные которому я никогда раньше не видел.  
Сон, который так был похож на реальность, он вытеснял ее в моей голове по мере того, как я засыпал крепче, положив голову на свою не очень-то мягкую подушку.  
Во сне практически никогда не понимаешь, что спишь и только наутро спрашиваешь себя – как мог я такой абсурд принимать за действительность? А во сне даже и подумать нельзя, что есть какая-то другая реальность за пределами, ограниченными твоей мозговой деятельностью.  
Я спал, забывая о том, к какому же именно миру я принадлежу. 

***

Этот сон был не похож на все предыдущие. Он даже не был похож на мою привычную жизнь, и я совершенно не знаю, как все эти образы оказались в моей голове. Я летел сквозь заснеженный темный лес… Даже нет, не так – мое сознание неслось как на крыльях над заброшенной дорогой, уводящей в никуда. Ибо я не чувствовал, что этой дороге когда-либо настанет конец. И ни одной живой души вокруг, на многие километры в разные стороны от меня.  
Это было похоже на иной мир, в который никогда не попасть, если будешь бодрствовать. В облике этого леса не было ничего необычного, но я твердо был уверен, что он чужероден мне, тем местам, откуда я пришел. И только в такой форме, в виде чистого парящего сознания я мог пробраться сюда и на огромной скорости созерцать. 

Это было непередаваемо. Если бы мне дали возможность описать все это одним словом – то я бы сказал, что это место было зачарованным. 

Но и страх не покидал меня. Я смотрел вниз, я видел дорогу, на которой не было следов ни человека, ни зверя. Никого не было здесь – и от этого страх сковывал меня. Я хотел спуститься вниз и проверить, убедиться в том, что страхи мои беспочвенны, но я не знал, как это сделать, потому что я понимал, что у меня нет тела, а без него я не знал, как собой управлять. К тому же – именно эта пустота пугала меня, и я не мог ручаться за то, что если здесь не было ни одной живой души – само пространство волей судьбы не было живым. И это неприятное ощущение напряжения не покидало меня с самого начала. 

Я не думал о том, как мне выбраться отсюда, я хочу сказать – что я сознательно не искал выход. Я больше был обеспокоен тем, как бы мне спуститься на землю – мне казалось, что стоит мне коснуться нетронутого снега, как я навечно останусь в этом лесу, и не будет мне отсюда возврата. Я не искал выхода, но очень боялся остаться здесь навсегда.

Наконец, лес кончился, и я увидел вдали озерную гладь, покрытую гладким льдом. Озеро было вытянутым на север и, глядя на него, мой внутренний страх отступил. Может, я уже видел что-то похожее где-то, а может просто сплошной лесной массив сменился другой картиной, и вся его тяжесть пошатнулась перед тонкой зеркальной гладью. Мне захотелось посмотреть на него поближе, и я полетел к нему.  
Лед был словно зеркало, как старая обветшалая амальгама. Я посмотрел вниз и увидел в отражении лишь ворона кружащегося над водой и верхушки деревьев. Я понял, что этим вороном был я.  
Покружив немного над замерзшей водой и устремился вниз. 

И тут было бы уместно сказать, что произошло как в сказке – птица ударилась оземь и стала человеком. И в этот момент ко мне вернулись все чувства – я мог видеть, я чувствовал свое зрение, я ощущал холодный снег под ладонями и коленями, пока поднимался на ноги. Я слышал шелест темно-синего густого леса за спиной. 

Не знаю, как описать тот вид, что открылся передо мной. Он был всех оттенков, которые только может дать тихая зимняя ночь. Он был чистым и прозрачным, как нетронутый лед, он мерцал и переливался как самый идеальный алмаз. Казалось, что сам воздух имел грани, в которых преломлялось ночное звездное небо. Казалось, что я могу стоять так целую вечность и завороженно смотреть в никуда.  
И только чувство заброшенности беспокойным комом все сильнее нарастало в груди. Ведь я не знаю дороги, не знаю, как снова стать птицей, чтобы улететь отсюда. Да я вообще не знал, есть ли выход из этого пространства.  
Я подошел к самой кромке замерзшей воды и посмотрел на себя. Я был одет в старый свитер, и у меня было изможденное лицо, словно я не ел много дней. Я смотрел себе в глаза, когда в моей голове отчетливо и громко, словно вороний крик раздалось отчаянное «Беги!»

Я развернулся, чуть не потеряв равновесие на скользкой земле, и невольно посмотрел на лес. На секунду мне показалось, что он огромной громадой надвигается на меня и таит в себе неведомый ужас, готовый поглотить тебя целиком за мгновение. На краткий миг в массиве деревьев я увидел все свои скрытые и абстрактные страхи, которые внезапно обрели форму и плоть.  
Силой воли я подавил панику и не позволил себе отвести взгляд, но в следующий миг я уже сорвался с места и побежал вдоль зеркальной глади, дальше от этого места, не разбирая дороги, не думая о том, что мне некуда бежать.  
Я бежал прочь, не вполне осознавая того, что лес замыкается кольцом со всех сторон. Здесь не было ни одной живой души, так что шансов на спасение от метафизического ужаса у меня было очень мало. Да и как можно было укрыться от такого? Кругом тишина и покой, а мне с каждым все более тяжелым вздохом или выдохом казалось, что кто-то следит за мной, где бы я ни был, куда бы я ни спрятался и как бы далеко ни убежал. Кто-то смотрит на меня и стоит мне только остановиться и случайно посмотреть в ту сторону, оно вырвется из темноты и сожрет меня.

Я отчаянно желал снова стать вороном и взмыть в небо. Но, став человеком, я потерял мистическое восприятие мира и забыл, что значит не иметь тела, а только живое и свободное сознание. И пути назад для меня уже не было. Вокруг была реальность, и она была пугающей, она сжимала кольца вокруг меня. 

В конце концов, выбившись из сил, я упал в ближайший сугроб. Действительность все же была ко мне снисходительна – я не чувствовал холода, только хруст снега под пальцами. И я не считал это необычным, что впрочем, так и не навело меня на мысли о том, что все происходящее – сон. Что я волен в любой момент открыть глаза и проснуться и быть счастливым снова оказаться на своей жесткой подушке.  
Я не спешил поднимать голову – созерцание белого снежного полотна меня успокаивало, и я чувствовал себя защищенным. Я отдышался, поднял голову – и оцепенение сковало меня изнутри. Я сидел на том самом месте, откуда вылетел птицей из черноты. Дорога, выходящая из леса и ведущая к озеру, открывалась передо мной, маня обратно. Я был в самом ее центре и смотрел в самую чащу своего страха.  
Этот мир не оставлял мне выбора – и то, что я видел перед собой сейчас, это был даже не намек, это был вызов.  
Я поднялся на ноги и, помедлив немного, пошел навстречу разверзшейся темноте. Страх свернулся тугим клубком внутри меня, но мне больше некуда было идти. Последний раз оглянувшись на ледовую гладь, я собрал волю в кулак и высокие деревья стеной сомкнулись за моей спиной. 

С высоты птичьего полета эта дорога хоть и казалась мне пугающей, но все же она была где-то в стороне. Теперь же я находился в самом ее эпицентре. Я практически сразу же почувствовал, как кто-то следит за мной сквозь переплетенные ветки. Кто-то у кого была сотня глаз или это был кто-то присутствовавший сразу везде, в то же время находившись нигде. Я шел и смотрел по сторонам, но мало что видел. Здесь был только ветер в кронах деревьев – больше никаких звуков, абсолютная тишина. Но, несмотря на это, я понимал, что с каждой минутой иду все быстрее и быстрее. В конце концов, я перешел на бег, и паника охватила меня, мне начинало казаться, что если я остановлюсь, то этот кто-то, наблюдающий за мной все это время и следующий по пятам, тут же схватит меня. И хоть я чувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, в то же время я не ощущал погони. Мой преследователь будто все это время находится на одном месте. Или же – и мурашки поползли по спине – я все это время топчусь на одном месте, иллюзорно думая, что на самом деле бегу куда-то. Насколько бы я не продвигался вперед – он все равно оставался где-то рядом. Он гнал меня дальше, но может я и вовсе бежал по кругу. И перспектива навеки остаться здесь теперь начинала нависать надо мной тяжким осознанием.  
Стоило мне только подумать об этом, как вдалеке я увидел, что лес начал редеть, и за отдельными деревьями уже можно было рассмотреть очертания чего-то. Но я не мог видеть четко – я уже начал выбиваться из сил. Там, вдали мерцали огни, словно там был чей-то дом – на какой-то момент я подумал, что если только я смогу добраться до него – то я в безопасности. 

И в этот миг что-то сбило меня с ног. Я не понял, что это было, не понял ни природы этого, ни –самое главное – размеров моего наблюдателя. В том, что это был он, я уже не сомневался. Я лежал в снегу и смотрел вперед, потому что я знал – ни в коем случае мне нельзя оборачиваться – этот кто-то собрался в одну точку в пространстве, и эта точка была позади меня.

Говорят, что во сне надо смотреть своим чудовищам в глаза, но я находился в стопроцентной уверенности, что сейчас этот совет не только не применим, но наоборот возымеет прямо противоположное действие.  
Теперь я слышал позади себя какие-то звуки, скрежет и будто бы чье-то тяжелое дыхание. Хотя я не могу быть уверенным, что я слышал именно это. Потому что я не слышал раньше ничего такого, что попадало бы под описание одним всего лишь словом – страх. Чистый, персональный ужас находился позади меня, а я продолжал смотреть вперед, как будто это могло меня спасти. 

И в тот самый момент, когда оно сзади подошло ко мне вплотную, там впереди, в конце дороги я увидел женщину. Она шла ко мне медленным шагом и я, тут же поднявшись со снега, собрав последние силы пошел ей навстречу. Я хотел сказать ей, чтобы она не заходила сюда, я даже что-то пытался кричать ей, но она словно не слышала и продолжала приближаться ко мне ровной походкой. И только когда она оказалась рядом со мной, я понял, что она здесь вовсе не для того, чтобы спасать меня. И уж тем более она не просто так вышла на прогулку в поздний час.  
Он нее веяло холодом, она была в белом и смотрела на меня свысока. Я уже не мог ничего говорить, просто смотрел в ее ледяные глаза. А она отвела взгляд и посмотрела за мою спину и улыбнулась пугающе спокойной улыбкой. Она улыбалась тому, что находилось позади меня, и это было страшнее самого факта чудовища за моей спиной. И если еще пару минут назад я мог предположить что все это мне мерещится, то теперь я точно знал, что за моей спиной что-то есть.  
Женщина перевела свой взгляд на меня, не меняя выражения своего лица, и меня бросило в дрожь от этих глаз. 

Последнее что я услышал – это был вороний пронзительный крик, раздавшийся в моей голове и моментально обретший громкость лязг и скрежет позади. Меня толкнуло в спину, и я понял, что все то, что находилось позади, обрушилось на меня, придавив к земле. Я попытался закрыть уши руками, чтобы не слышат всех этих звуков и в итоге закричал сам. 

А потом все стихло и стало темно. 

***

Открыв глаза, я увидел вокруг себя незнакомую мне комнату, которая напоминала мне тюремную камеру. И на какой-то миг я понял, что никогда не жил раньше и что та, моя прошлая жизнь, из которой я попал в тот лес – была выдуманной, это было не со мной. На самом деле я был здесь все это время. 

Я посмотрел перед собой и увидел черную тень, стерегущую меня. 

От испуга я проснулся второй раз, на своей жесткой подушке. Неподалеку от меня спала моя сестра и улыбалась чему-то во сне. А два моих сна растворялись с каждой минутой, пока я окончательно просыпался. Я подумал, что увидел поистине удивительный кошмар – я не могу назвать его обычным, вроде тех, что мне начали сниться после начала третьей мировой войны. Раньше я мог проснуться в холодном поту и понять, что реальность окружающая меня – лишь блеклая тень моих кошмаров, но все же, она и сотворила их в моей голове.  
Но то, что я увидел в эту ночь, я мог назвать в чем-то завораживающим, манящим, словно искусный злодей месмерист решил очаровать меня, чтобы после низвергнуть в пропасть. И эта пропасть пугала, но к ней и тянуло в то же время.  
Я не стал включать свет, чтобы не разбудить сестру. Я сидел и смотрел в окно, на падающий снег. Начиналась осень, а зима в этой реальности приходила вместо нее. Если выйти сейчас на улицу – почувствуешь первый легкий мороз – отголосок того, прежнего, что окутал землю на несколько лет. Вся эта реальность – отголосок недавней войны. И, несмотря на то, что мир относительно восстановлен – ее тень все еще веет над миром.  
Я глубоко вздохнул, и зачарованный мир ушел куда-то вглубь моего сознания. Я почувствовал себя в прежней безопасности. 

Через четверть часа я уже снова засыпал, на этот раз безо всяких снов. 

А на следующий день пришли они. И зверь поймал меня.


	2. side II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more like my own perception of some things, but I had to write it.

Мне снился сон. Не помню, чтобы такое случалось со мной раньше, тем более такое яркое и реалистичное. И самое главное, что именно во сне случилось со мной впервые – я отчетливо понимал, что это сон. Я знал, что сплю и волен проснуться в любой момент. И так же, как я мог выключить болевые рецепторы, находясь в руках полевого стоматолога без анестезии, так же здесь я мог волевым усилием продлевать этот сон сколько угодно. 

В реальности я иногда сбегал от неких сложных обстоятельств в свое внутреннее пространство, которое услужливо предоставляла мне моя телепатическая способность. Каким-то образом оно отражало мои потребности и меня самого. Там были книги, там был привычный мне Оксфордский мир. Там я чувствовал себя в безопасности, пусть даже мое тело в этот момент находилось не в самых лучших условиях. Я же был избавлен от этого знания. 

Сгенерированный же моим подсознанием сон содержал условия, изначально мне неподвластные. Я не выбирал их, и я пока не пытался их менять по собственному желанию, как иногда я мог делать со своей библиотекой. И я не мог усмотреть в этом никакой логики, я не мог найти ни одного элемента, который бы как-то связывал мою внезапную осознанность и ту реальность, в которой я оказался. Потому что во сне я обнаружил себя на своей же кровати, за закрытой дверью своей комнаты. Три стрельчатых окна давали чуть больше света, чем обычно, и камин был давно потушен, но я не чувствовал холода. Было чувство, что там, за толстыми стенами моей тюрьмы наступила весна, время, которое я никогда не видел здесь, и, честно говоря, не мог даже себе представить. Я настолько привык к холоду, к необходимости каждый раз разводить огонь и заворачиваться в несколько одеял, что и помыслить не мог о том, что в этих стенах может быть по-настоящему тепло. 

Другая странность моего восприятия заключалась в том, что хоть я и понимал, что это был сон, но все же я воспринимал вещи по-другому. Я больше не видел перед собой тюрьмы.  
Я чувствовал любопытство, смешанное со спокойствием, легкое нетерпение исследователя, но только не то, что я привык чувствовать, находясь здесь. Я словно бы попал в чье-то сознание, чьим отражением и является это пустынное поместье. И его отношение к нему перекрывает мое собственное. 

Я встал с кровати и огляделся, но не нашел никаких странностей вокруг – это была моя комната, которую я оставил вчера вечером, ложась спать. Разве что… дверь была на месте, и она была закрыта. Было тихо. Я подошел и толкнул дверь – она беспрепятственно открылась, выпуская меня в такой желанный когда-то коридор. Я посмотрел в стороны и с каждой минутой начинал ощущать, что я здесь совершенно один.  
Я вышел и пошел своим привычным маршрутом на кухню. 

Здесь было удивительно много света. Дойдя до кухни, я убедился, что день действительно был солнечным – я никогда не видел таких ярких бликов на этих стенах.  
На столешнице лежали остатки еды. И еду я узнал словно сквозь чью-то чужую пелену – там был сыр и изюм, и немного хлеба. Мне захотелось сделать себе чай. Чем, впрочем, я и занялся, осознав, что мне совершенно некуда спешить. Здесь действительно никого не было и уже давно, не обязательно было расставлять маячки – сами стены могли рассказать о том, что уже давно не знали человеческого присутствия.  
Поев, я отправился дальше в полной уверенности, что сейчас здесь нет закрытых дверей. Я мог бы подняться в библиотеку, но, проходя по светлому коридору, я думал о том, что абсолютно не знаю, как этот сон способен повести себя, шагни я за порог. Какая-то часть меня упорно твердила, что все это умиротворение может моментально обратиться кошмаром, стоит мне только заглянуть за дверь  
Я не стал рисковать и направился прямо к выходу. 

Как я и думал – поместье было открыто. Я осторожно выскользнул наружу, вдыхая поистине весенний воздух. Сделав несколько шагов, я оказался на удивительно мягкой траве (а на мне не было никакой обуви). Я поднял голову и прикрыл глаза – перед закрытыми веками блестели солнечные круги, и я понимал, что давно не чувствовал такого простого счастья. Я вообще не думал, что такое возможно в этом месте. Да и что само место может быть настолько приветливым.  
Мне не хотелось возвращаться в поместье, и я пошел по направлению к лесу. К тому самому лесу, где жглись костры зимой, к лесу, в котором притаился палач. Но сейчас здесь не было никого, кроме меня и моего сна. 

Дойдя до первых деревьев, я оглянулся – и вид одинокого большого дома всколыхнул что-то в моей душе, но я не стал прислушиваться к этому. Я хотел дойти до водопада, отмеченного на моих картах. Лес сомкнулся за мной, и в этот момент игла беспокойства кольнула где-то на периферии сознания. Мне на миг стало неуютно в своем одиночестве, понимание того, что это сон – не спасало. Я знал, как вернуться из своей библиотеки, даже из того ужасного замка я знал дорогу обратно, но здесь не было даже моего ворона. Здесь была только тишина. И стоило только этому слову отчетливо, почти по слогам прозвенеть в моей голове – как сама эта тишина ответила неприятным звоном в ушах. Я начал нервничать – тут было слишком тихо, и вся эта весенняя картинка начала казаться интерлюдией к чему-то ужасному. Я чуть было не повернул назад, но отмахнулся от этих мыслей, как от глупостей.  
На самом деле – между лесом, где я был, и поместьем пролегала полоска открытой местности – мне не хотелось выходить туда. Я вообще пожалел, что вышел за пределы своей комнаты, да что там – что я вообще решил заняться каким-то исследованием собственного неизведанного разума. И все вокруг казалось таким реальным, что я уже начинал сомневаться в том, что все окружающее меня – продукт моего разума. 

Я не успел дойти до водопада. Более того, я не прошел и ста метров. Я замер, услышав совсем рядом с собой треск веток. В голове пронеслось неприятные картины, и я было подумал, что это ловушка, как мое периферическое зрение уловило это. Я моментально отвернулся, как от яркого огня. Что-то было там, среди веток, притаившееся там, но обнаружившее себя. Мне не хватило смелости посмотреть на это, и то, что я успел ухватить начало трансформироваться в картины чистого ужаса. И самым ужасным было то, что оно действительно стояло там, в двадцати шагах от меня.  
Я не мог пошевелиться, мне казалось, что стоит мне сделать хоть одно движение в сторону – это спровоцирует его. А я не хотел даже слышать тех звуков, которые оно могло издать. Я зажмурился и попытался проснуться – но тщетно, мои ноги словно вросли в почву, которая была, как назло, такая живая и ощутимая, что от этого было невозможно абстрагироваться. 

И мне вспомнился мой другой сон, который снился мне еще тогда давно, до того, как за мной пришли. Там была зима, и была ночь, и что-то стояло за моей спиной, вожделея меня.  
И тогда я проснулся сразу же, как… Но тогда это был просто кошмар. 

Мне вспомнился мой первый неудачный побег. Один выстрел и спустя мгновения я уже лежу на земле, и что-то вдавливает мою голову в прошлогоднюю листву так, что я не могу пошевелиться. Я знал, что мне не убежать, но выбора у меня все равно не было, в крайнем случае, была надежда на пробуждение.  
Случай решил за меня – я снова услышал треск веток и чье-то тяжелое дыхание – мне не нужно было даже принимать решения о беге, ноги сами понести меня обратно к поместью. Сейчас я очень сожалел о том, что на мне не было никакой обуви. Мягкая трава, которой я так радовался всего несколько минут назад, сейчас словно превратилась в ковер из шипов, раздирающий кожу при каждом неудачном шаге. 

"Это уже было", - подсказал мне разум, и меня бросило в холодный пот от воспоминания о дорожке из моих окровавленных следов. Я был обречен, но продолжал бежать к залитому солнцем поместью. За спиной я различал тяжелую поступь, я пытался обернуться и посмотреть, но как только я краем глаза замечал огромную, явно нечеловеческую тень за своей спиной – мой взгляд отскакивал от нее сам по себе. 

Запыхавшись, я ворвался в поместье, с силой закрыв за собой дверь – на замок я бы не успел закрыть ее. Я бежал к себе в комнату, зная о том, какая это плохая идея, но мне просто больше некуда было бежать. 

Бывают такие сны, которые заманивают тебя своей приветливостью, но под внешней безмятежностью они таят в себе ужас, который уже находится с тобой наедине, и когда он тебя поймает – это только вопрос времени. Вопрос – как быстро ты почуешь неладное. Как быстро в красивом пейзаже, которым ты любуешься уже несколько минут, заметишь ужасное несоответствие, от которого цепенеешь. 

У меня образовалась фора в несколько секунд, за которые я успел закрыть дверь в собственную комнату и забраться на кровать, испачкав кровью край простыни. Я смотрел за дверь и слушал тишину. И вздрогнул, когда услышал глухой стук снаружи.  
Куда бы ты не бежал – оно тебя найдет. Оно может появиться у тебя за спиной, просто потому что ты не знаешь, что за твоей спиной. Инстинктивно, я прижался спиной к стене. И прикрыл глаза, чтобы перевести дух – и это было моей ошибкой. 

Я чувствовал, как оно, это что-то, что гнало меня всю дорогу, появилось прямо перед моей кроватью. Я потерял контроль и получил чудовище прямо перед своим носом. Мне не хватило смелости открыть глаза. Наоборот, я закрыл лицо руками, чтобы даже случайно не взглянуть на него. Видеть кошмар при свете дня, отчетливо и ясно – я не был готов к этому. 

Я был готов проснуться или умереть, когда понял, что ничего не происходит. В чувство меня привело влажное прикосновение к моей ноге – это что-то слизывало мою кровь. Я невольно пытался протестовать, но в ответ получил только резкое звериное рычание. Я затих и с удивлением обнаружил, что раны перестало саднить. 

Я попытался открыть глаза. Набрался храбрости и… мой взгляд заметался. Я не мог смотреть на него прямо, мне было страшно, я постоянно отводил взгляд. Успел выхватить только огромную звериную голову и пасть, измазанную в моей же крови, я видел, что оно размером превышает крупного тигра. Я уткнулся лицом в подушку, отдавшись на волю судьбы. И провалился в никуда. Очнулся, с удивлением обнаружив, что не чувствую никаких порезов. А еще, что рядом со мной, на краю кровати есть еще кто-то. 

Оно положило свою голову рядом с моими ступнями и мирно спало. Тогда-то я и смог его рассмотреть. Не смогу описать – не знаю, как можно описать персональный воплощенный ужас. Но он выглядел дружелюбно, как бы абсурдно это не звучало. В конце концов, он вылечил меня. Я осторожно спустил ноги на пол, подумывая тихо покинуть комнату, хотя, если я потеряю его из виду – меня будет мучить это неприятное ощущение, что оно где-то в поместье и может выбежать на меня в любой момент. А я не знал, что происходит у него в голове, и проверять мне это не хотелось. 

И в этот момент что-то переключилось внутри меня. Раз уж я остался с чудовищем один на один, до сих пор в живых – надо поменять к нему отношение. 

Оно почувствовало движение и снова начало издавать свои угрожающие звуки.

\- Хорошо, - сказал я, - я всего лишь собираюсь на кухню. Раз мы попали в такую ситуацию – можешь сопроводить меня туда. 

С этими словами я встал и направился к двери. И, как ни странно, зверь встал, и, замолчав, пошел за мной.  
Я смог быстро к нему привыкнуть – просто старался не смотреть на него резко, и не смотреть на него целиком. Он терпеливо спал, перегородив собой дверь, пока я пил чай. После он также улегся у моей кровати, практически сделав для меня невозможным спуск с нее – мне пришлось бы перелезать через него. 

Через несколько часов я лежал и смотрел в потолок, отложив книгу, взятую нами в библиотеке. И зверь, спавший у меня в ногах, уже не казался мне таким уж страшным. 

Страшно… или странно, или все сразу был тот факт, что за многие месяцы, проведенные в реальном поместье, я почувствовал себя дома. Мне все казалось если не родным здесь, то очень привычным. Мне в кой-то веки было спокойно и сознание не металось в поисках выхода. Я закрыл глаза во сне и с этим странным чувством проснулся. 

Реальный мир быстро расставил все по своим местам, но непривычное чувство дома прочно засело где-то на задворках сознания. И мне еще предстояло к этому привыкнуть. 

Черная тень стерегла меня. И я знал, что за мной никто не придет.  
Потому что он никого не пропустит. 

Он знает, что для моего сознания, он иногда остается чудовищем из темноты.  
Но не знает о том, как странно мне на него смотреть при обыденном свете дня.


End file.
